Une leçon de coiffure
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Hitomiko est stupide. Vraiment. A moins que ce ne soit Reina ? Shôjo-Ai (FilleXFille), soft. /!\Si vous n'aimez pas le GL, merci de passer votre chemin/!\


Mon deuxième Yuri (enfin, Shôjo-Ai) et le premier que je poste (vu que l'autre était... nul) ! J'aime ce couple, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je me suis toujours demandé quel âge elles avaient... Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inceste, et même si ça en était je m'en bats les coudes ! Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, c'est pour cela qu'il est très court. En espérant que vous aimerez...

PS : Oui je suis une fille et j'aime le Yuri, problème ?!

* * *

« Comme tes cheveux sont beaux, Reina! » s'extasie-t-elle, le peigne à la main « Je suis contente de te les coiffer ! »

J'émets un petit grognement, manifeste de mon mépris devant de telles futilités. Elle se méprend sur son sens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à ne pas te faire mal ! » Et elle entreprend d'alterner les dents en plastique avec les mèches bleues.

Idiote, je pense. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, pourquoi me coiffes-tu comme le ferait une sœur ?

La brosse ratisse ma chevelure et je n'ouvre pas la bouche, même lorsqu'elle bute sur un nœud récalcitrant. Souffrir me permet de rester lucide, maître de moi-même. Si je ne l'étais plus...

Je sursaute. Ce n'est plus l'objet que je sens dans ma tignasse, mais des doigts. _Ses_ doigts. Chauds, doux, qui caressent la masse bleutée de façon tendre, presque... sensuelle. Je secoue la tête, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Chut, Reina, à quoi penses-tu ?! Je me fais des idées, n'est-ce pas, elle joue juste tranquillement. Je m'apprête à y croire quand elle vient se coller _tout contre moi_. Je remarque sa poitrine pressée contre mon dos, son souffle dans ma nuque, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je rêve, je rêve, ça n'est pas possible autrement. Et pourtant elle me susurre à l'oreille un « Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec tes cheveux, à quoi vais-je bien pouvoir passer... ? » Ses mains descendent vers ma poitrine, je la repousse, mais sans beaucoup de conviction, maigre foi qui s'envole lorsqu'elle vient déposer un baiser sur ma tempe tandis que ses doigts défont le nœud de mon chemisier. Elle me fait pivoter, s'allonge doucement sur moi, nos mains s'égarent, nos souffles s'accélèrent, notre température augmente, nos corps se frôlent, je ne lutte pas...

« Reina ? Reina, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre. »

Bizarre, je le suis bel et bien. Le souffle court, la tête qui tourne, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la gorge sèche, je viens de me réveiller. Enfin, ''réveiller'' serait une hyperbole. Je suis au sortir d'une rêverie comme il me prend parfois, sauf que cette fois-ci... D'ordinaire je n'imagine ce genre de choses uniquement la nuit, seule dans mon lit, au moment où mes désirs semblent avouables. Certainement pas en public, et encore moins en présence du sujet de mes fantasmes. Que m'a-t-il pris... ?

Elle me brosse toujours les cheveux, toujours avec le même peigne, ses doigts n'ont pas quitté l'outil et elle n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. J'ai donc bien tout inventé. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ses magnifiques yeux bleu-noir me sondent, légèrement inquiets.

« Reina, tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui » finis-je par répondre « Excuse-moi, j'ai eu le tournis pendant un instant, mais c'est passé à présent ; mens-je

- Il faut plus manger le matin ! » me gronde-t-elle gentiment « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolée... » souris-je tout en pensant qu'elle serait bien plus effrayée de connaître la nature de mes rêves diurnes.

Elle continue son travail encore un moment, puis repose la brosse et me tend un élastique bleu à motifs d'étoiles violets. Elle commence ensuite à natter mes cheveux. Ses doigts fins, agiles, se glissent dans ma tignasse, séparent le tout en trois mèches, les entrecroisent et superposent, et je dois lutter pour ne pas repartir en délire ou éclater en sanglots. Voire l'embrasser. Non, je plaisante, j'en serai incapable. Enfin j'espère.

« Voilà ! Annonce-t-elle en resserrant l'accessoire en guise de touche finale. Terminé, tu veux voir ? »

J'émets un autre grognement qui ne signifie ni oui ni non. Je n'en ai rien à faire, sincèrement. Ce que j'aimais étaient tes doigts. J'aurais préféré mes cheveux plus longs, ainsi tu t'en serais occupée plus longtemps.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ? demande-t-elle au reflet dans le miroir. J'en étais certaine, mon élastique te va à ravir, tu es absolument charmante comme ça ! » triomphe-t-elle, souriante.

A quoi bon être charmante si tu ne me remarques pas ? J'aimerais que tu défasses cette coiffure ridicule, rien que pour à nouveau sentir la douceur de tes doigts... Minute. _Son_ élastique à cheveux ?

« Enfin, c'est le tien maintenant ! A vrai dire, j'avais peur qu'il ne te plaise pas, mais je ne me suis pas trompée, tu le portes très bien ! » répond-elle à ma question muette.

Attends. Tu veux dire que tu l'as acheté pour moi ? _Toi _? Pour _moi _? J'effleure la natte, qui me paraît soudain moins ridicule, affichant un sourire stupide, je crois bien. Un cadeau d'elle à moi. C'est merveilleux.

« Avec cette coiffure, tu peux être sûre de conquérir Hiroto-kun ! » glousse-t-elle et je tique.

Non. Ne crois pas ça. Qui t'a dit que j'aimais ce débile ? Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux mais je ravale ma peine, reste fière. Reina, soit fière, ce cadeau est pathétique, elle est idiote, je suis stupide...

« Car, enfin, tu aimes Hiroto-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vue le regarder fixement hier... » continue-t-elle à babiller.

Son ton guimauve me donne envie de vomir. Je suis outrée. Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas cet abruti que je contemplais, mais celle assise à côté de lui. Celle que je n'aurai jamais. Ma dignité et mon cœur en miettes, les larmes affluent à mes yeux tandis que je me lève brusquement, la repousse violemment et m'enfuis de la chambre.

Idiote. Idiote. Idiote. Je ne sais même pas qui j'insulte, elle ou moi, peut-être nous deux, dans ma course effrénée.

Sans savoir où aller, sans prêter attention à rien, je percute Nagumo, l'entends vaguement pester, mais je suis déjà loin, la gorge serrée, je heurte Suzuno qui aperçoit un éclat de mes larmes, mais je le repousse, m'enfuis encore, arrive devant une petite porte, qu'est-ce que c'est, je m'en fiche, j'entre et la claque derrière moi.

Là, dans le débarras, je m'affale contre une pile de cartons contenant des produits ménagers et me mets à pleurer.

Longtemps, très longtemps, le flot coule sans se tarir. Tellement longtemps que mes yeux en sont rouges et irrités. Je suffoque, porte le main à ma poitrine, mon cœur me fait si mal, je voudrais l'arracher. A la place, j'ôte cet immonde, affreux, élastique et le jette avec violence au sol. Un cadeau ? Tu parles, oui ! Qu'elle aille en enfer ! Je défais rageusement la natte, arrachant quelques cheveux bleus au passage, mais je m'en contrefous. Si je souffre, je serais moins triste.

Quelques larmes solitaires roulent encore sur mes joues tandis que je serre les dents. C'est injuste ! Elle croit que j'aime Hiroto alors que... Alors que... A quoi bon ! Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'elle, la seule que je n'aurai jamais ? Parce qu'elle est une fille, parce qu'elle est comme ma sœur, parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, je vivrai toujours cet amour à sens unique ! A quoi cette vie rime-t-elle donc ?

Idiote ! Idiote que je suis ! Pourquoi aimes-tu cette femme, Reina ?

Je me recroqueville en chien de fusil, toujours sanglotante, adossée aux étagères, le parquet froid sous moi, plongée dans l'obscurité.

J'ai dû m'assoupir car un bruit me fait sursauter. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un rectangle lumineux se découper sur le plancher sombre, puis une silhouette apparaître. Mon espoir étouffé dans l'œuf, cette ombre est trop masculine pour être celle que je n'osais attendre.

Hiroto se penche, ramasse l'élastique, puis s'approche de moi. Dégage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

« Reina... »

Ta gueule. Il n'y a pas de Reina ici. Seulement une pauvre fille humiliée par ses sentiments. Allez, tire-toi.

« Reina, reprends cette babiole. » ordonne-t-il en me tendant l'accessoire.

Hors de question, hors de question de le remettre. Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

« Reina, si tu ne la reprends pas, je dirai que Nee-san m'en a fait cadeau. » menace-t-il.

Que... Et alors ? Fais ce que tu veux, mec, j'en ai rien à cirer. Vraiment rien...

« Très bien... » soupire-t-il en allongeant la main vers sa poche.

La claque fuse. Je lui arrache presque l'élastique des doigts.

Il reste silencieux, se tient la joue, s'avance doucement comme face à un animal sauvage blessé.

« Tu vois, que tu y tiens. Alors pourquoi l'avoir jeté ? » demande-t-il affectueusement.

Parce que... Je l'aime et je la déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir mais je mourrais de son absence.

« Reina... Que s'est-il passé avec Nee-san ? »

Pour toute réponse, mes larmes se remettent à tomber d'elles-mêmes. Reina, ta fierté est donc morte ?

« Oh, Reina... » il dit ça d'un ton si peiné que j'en ai mal. Désolée, Hiroto, je ne suis pas la Reina que tu crois.

Il m'attire à lui et j'hésite un instant. Puis, la tristesse submerge tout, ma dignité, mon appréhension, mon savoir-vivre, qui il est, où je suis. Je pleure sur son épaule tandis que ses bras m'entourent, me protègent de la peine.

C'est mon grand frère.

« H- Hiroto... » je balbutie « J- Je... »

« Chuut. Tu n'as pas à parler, ne te force pas. souffle-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- M- Mais je... s'il savait il ne me tiendrait pas ainsi.

- Reina, j'ai compris. Alors calme-toi. » me chuchote-t-il, et je manque de m'étouffer.

Il a compris ? Et pourtant il ne me rejette pas ? … Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je m'accroche à sa veste, telle une naufragée à une bouée de sauvetage.

C'est alors que fait irruption dans la pièce une autre silhouette, surprenant notre étreinte.

« Oh ! D- Désolée, je pensais que... bégaye-t-elle et je m'effondre.

- Rien de grave, Nee-san » assure Hiroto « Reina se sentait seulement un peu mal.

- O- Oui, je vois ça... » murmure la jeune femme dont j'aperçois le visage perplexe « Reina, tu t'es enfuie si brusquement, ça allait si mal que ça ? Je t'avais bien dit de manger le matin! »

« Tout est réglé à présent, pas vrai Reina ? demande le rouge. Non, rien n'est réglé. Rien du tout.

- Bon, eh bien, je suppose que oui, si vous vous êtes enfin avoués vos sentiments... commence-t-elle.

Hiroto a une mine légèrement interloquée, puis paraît saisir et m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

- Il semblerait que tu te trompes, Nee-san. » puis il me chuchote à l'oreille : « Allez, Reina, vas-y. »

« M- Mais... » je souffle « Je ne peux pas, Hiroto... Elle ne m'aime pas...

A-t-il perdu l'esprit ? Il est impossible que je me confesse ! Que lui arrive-t-il, bon sang ?

- Reina... » continue-t-il « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a crut voir que tu me regardais ?

- Eh bien parce que... parce que... je balbutie, ne pouvant réaliser le sens de ses paroles.

- Parce qu'elle t'observait, _toi_, Reina. Tu devines pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête. Non, Hiroto, c'est certainement faux. Ne me donne pas de faux-espoirs, s'il te plaît. La preuve en est que...

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix que je t'avoue mon ''amour'' ? je chuchote furieusement.

- Reina, elle a pris sur elle pour assurer ton bonheur. Je suis sûr qu'elle en souffre. Mais elle a ravalé sa peine. Pour _toi_. »

Tu mens, n'est-ce pas ? Ses sentiments n'iront jamais en mon sens, jamais. Et pourtant, je perçois malgré moi une lueur d'espoir naître dans mon cœur. Cette lueur s'éteindra, pour sûr... Autant la souffler tout de suite.

« Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire, Hiroto ? En quoi je me trompe ? » s'étonne la jeune femme.

Je serre la main sur l'élastique, mes joues s'empourprent, ma voix tremble, mais mes yeux la fixent.

« Je n'aime, et n'aimerai jamais, Hiroto-kun. La seule personne que je veux, la seule personne que j'aime, c'est toi, Hitomiko, et pas une autre. »

Mes genoux flageolent, mon visage brûle, les larmes me viennent aux yeux, ma gorge est sèche, mes phalanges crispées sur le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait. Je cherche mon menteur de frère, mais il a disparu. Je suis seule face à celle que j'aime. Celle à qui j'ai tout avoué. Celle que je n'ose pas regarder.

J'entends un ''Oh'' très discret et mon cœur rate un battement. Hiroto s'est trompé, évidemment. C'en est fini de moi. J'avais cru quoi ? Stupide fille, nourrie d'espoirs avortés. Allons, Reina, garde un peu de dignité, sors la tête haute, même si tu es détruite. Tu mourras plus tard.

Alors, j'avance, arrive à sa hauteur, dépose l'élastique sur un carton, la dépasse, frôle son visage, hume son parfum, atteins la porte, me retiens de jeter un regard en arrière ou je vais m'effondrer, attrape la poignée, et la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Une main a bloqué la porte pour l'empêcher d'être tirée. Une main qui, à la hauteur de mon visage, tremble légèrement. Une main qui est reliée à un bras, lui-même relié à un corps. Un corps qui se tient dans mon dos, voûté au-dessus du mien. Des cheveux qui me chatouillent l'épaule. Et la voix, tremblante, timide, assurée, incrédule, joyeuse d'Hitomiko qui murmure :

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. »

* * *

*Calychoco est décédée. Ceci est un commentaire post-mortem*

Waaaaah. Il est 23h22 du soir, je suis claquée, morte de chaud, mais j'ai fini cet OS ! Ah, je suis contente ! J'aime ce couple ! Je suppose que vous aviez deviné bien avant la confession de Reina qui était le fameux ''elle'' ? (en même temps c'est marqué dans le descriptif, baka !)

Que dire à part que j'aime ce couple de tout mon cœur de Yuriste ? Ah, si. Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression de me retrouver en Reina ? èué Bah, on va dire que si on remplace l'élastique par une écharpe, Hitomiko par Namiko/Yuko, qu'on rajoute une tonne de faux-espoirs en plus et qu'on enlève la fin de la fanfic, c'est l'histoire de ma vie ;;w;; /BUS/

En tout cas, sachez que si ce genre de choses vous est déjà arrivée, vous êtes loin d'être la/le seul(e) !

Breeef. J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas voulu me compliquer la vie, rester sur un truc très simple, très soft, donc voilà... Ah, et la phrase de fin. Ouais, elle est ridicule comme ça mais moi je voulais absolument la mettre (oui, l'auteure a des lubies bizarres) ! Sorry

Ja nee ~


End file.
